It's a Grimm Life
by masterchloe
Summary: The Grimm gang is going on an adventure, with many twists and turns. Many conflicts and mysteries. Puck x Sabrina tension. NOT COMPLETE Rated T just because it looks better than k.
1. Trolls

**Hey! Thanks for pushing the button that links to my story. You are totally awesome! *HIGH FIVES YOU* You ARE AWESOME. This isn't really set around a particular book. Sabrina and Puck [*squea!s* puckabrina! not yet though] are about 13-14 ish, and Red and Daphne are around 9-10 ish. Red is aging the same as Daphne. Henry and Veronica are not awake right now. This is my first FanFiction, so most of the characters will probably be (at least) a lottle OOC. When there are weird parts that is all Grace BTW-I make the ideas and then Grace edits (yells at me for great ideas.) And then I have to delete amazing things. And if you don't want to hear us bickering throughout pretty much every fanfic we write, then just skip the bold parts.**

**We will try to update every week.**

**-Chloë (*vv*)**

**P.S. I will give a shout out to the first person to review and guess the correct reason why I put 'Master.' lol Have fun guessing!**

**Editorial: Chloe got it all (mostly) right, except for a few things: 1. Chloe writes the stuff, and then i make it a-mazing! (which basically means giving her a treat for good ideas and whacking her with a newspaper for bad ideas. Just kidding. Mostly) 2. I DID NOT WRITE THE BAD STUFF CHLOE GUESS WHO DID, NOT TO POINT FINGERS OR ANYTHING, (*points fingers at chloe*)!**

**-Grace**

**Sabrina P.O.V.**

Trolls. Really, they were the worst.

"Stinkbutt! Help me out, here!" I shouted at the flying fairy boy. He smirked.

"Grimm! What have you done THIS time? I'll just have to add it to your tab. You already owe me millions." Puck taunted, but his expression changed as he looked over my shoulder. I turned, just in time to see the troll rising from where I had just left him.

"Duck!" he shouted, and flung a small projectile at the troll. A giant plume of smoke exploded behind me, and a thundering crash rose up as the troll collapsed. Puck grinned and took a dramatic bow. "You're welcome, Grimm."

"Shut your ugly face and come help me up!" I responded.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Puck taunted, but flew over and helped me up anyway. His gaze softened when he saw the long gash on my arm. "You okay?"

I looked at the cut the troll had given me, shrugging as I replied, "I've had worse. What should we do with the troll now, though?" I looked over at said troll, who was now unconscious, thanks to Puck.

"Let's just leave it." Puck shrugged. "The old lady will make me take a bath if you're not home soon, anyway." Puck shuddered as he chucked another grenade filled with who-knows-what at the troll, coating it in a rotten, smelly shell.

"Oh, we wouldn't want that, would we?" I replied sarcastically. Puck sneered as he snatched me off the dirty ground.

As his enormous wings started to lift us toward the clouds, I gently laid my head against his chest. The whole night had been exhausting, and this was the first chance I'd had to rest.

We'd gotten the call from Old McDonald around midnight. A troll had gone berserk, rampaging his fields and terrorizing the sheep. Of course, Granny Relda, Daphne, and I were called stop the stupid troll. Apparently, the police couldn't handle what a couple of kids, two senior citizens, and a magical fairy boy could, so we were out all night trying to herd the monster back into the woods. Around 3 a.m., Daphne and Red's eyelids were weighed down from exhaustion, so Granny Relda and Canis took the tired little girls home. I had to stay with Puck to finish the job.

"Woah!" Puck yelped, swerving to avoid a sizable tree branch. The disconcerting experience jolted me out of my thoughts.

I snorted. "Smooth, Puck.."

I looked up at him, smirking, to see him gazing down at me. Somehow this made me uncomfortable, so turned my attention downward, hiding my face behind a curtain of my blonde hair.

But what I saw down below was even worse. Old McDonald's fields, which were once so neat and orderly, now consisted of piles of upturned dirt and uprooted plants, with a huge troll lying spread-eagled in the middle of it all.

Well, at least we got rid of the troll. We were both confident that Old McDonald could take care of it with his shotgun in the morning.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I awoke to Puck gently nudging me with his pink- streaked wing. "What? Where's the bad guy?" I yelped, bolting straight up and almost falling off Puck's back.

He made a shushing noise, gesturing to Granny Relda's quaint two- story house. Oh. Oops. Apparently, I had some hyperactive nerves.

"We forgot to get the keys!" Puck frantically whispered in my ear. My grandmother had an enormous key ring that contained all twenty keys to the front door. When she left with Daphne, Red, and Canis,, Puck and I were too distracted to remember to ask for her key ring.

"Never fear, Sabrina is here!" I cried in a dramatic whisper.

I pulled out my own copy of her keys, the ones I always had on me.

Copying all of Granny Relda's keys was one of the first things I had done when I had first arrived at Ferryport Landing. The Queen of Sneaks had to earn her title somehow, after all.

"Perfect!" Puck grinned. "Man, Grimm, I was worried there for a second."

Puck sped to the front porch, gently setting me down on the worn cobblestone steps. I swiftly walked up them, eager to have a hot shower before bed. As I inserted the first few keys into their respectable locks, Puck quietly came up behind me.

"It was fun tonight, Grimm," He muttered. I snorted.

"Really? Spending the whole night in some old farm, battling a crazed troll with a bunch of stinky grenades? Yeah, real fun!"

"That's not what I meant," Puck said softly, glaring at the ground. Puck and I stood still for a moment, not quite meeting each other's eyes. Neither of us wanted to be the first person to go inside.

Then a freezing billow of wind blew through the porch, tousling my hair and leaving me shivering.

"Oh, you're cold!" Puck blurted out, almost thankfully. "Time to go inside."

"Nice job, Captain Obvious," I said, shivering again.

My numb fingers inserted each individual key into the latch, then carefully twisted them. When I finished unlocking the door, I almost turned the handle, but Puck blocked me with his arm.

"Wait," He said. "There's one more lock."

He softly knocked three times on the door, announcing to the house in a whisper, "We're home!"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that!" I exclaimed. "Um, thanks."

"No problem, Stinkbrain," Puck said obnoxiously. .

We both reached for the door handle at the same time, and our hands overlapped.

"Dang, Grimm, your hands are freezing!" Puck proclaimed. He took my hand and encased it in his own, slowly warming it.

"Thanks," I tentatively said. It wasn't like Puck to do something nice for someone other than himself.

"Don't mention it. Really. Please don't mention at all. I am the Trickster king, spiritual leader of hooligans, and I do not help Grimms!" Puck announced, more as assurance to himself than to me.

"Shhh!" I stage-whispered, trying not to wake Daphne, Canis, or Granny Relda.

"Oh, relax, Grimm," Puck said carelessly, "Those ladies could sleep through a hurricane."

"Whatever. Just shut up and go inside," I replied. Neither of us did, though.

The cold night air was wrapping it's chilly fingers around me, and my legs were starting to ache after standing still for so long.

Puck stood next to me stiffly, fumbling with his wooden sword. I could almost taste the tension in the air. It was as thick as Granny Relda's octopus porridge.

So the two of us stood, side by side, in the chilly night air on Granny Relda's porch. Eventually, the tension was broken when Puck abruptly flew inside and up the creaky wooden steps. I could hear him stomping all the way down the long hallway to his room.

His door slammed shut, and I winced. In the quiet house, every noise we made sounded ten times louder.

What's the matter with him? I thought anxiously. Was it something I said? Then I corrected myself. Why would I care what Stinky thought about me, anyway?

Gathering my clothes for the much anticipated shower, I hummed as I proceeded to the bathroom across the hall. When I turned on the fixture, the steamy water ran over my wound.

I winced. As much as I tried to act otherwise, my cut was still tender. But I couldn't let Daphne see me hurt. I didn't want my little sister to worry. And I didn't want Puck to call me chicken, either. But after tonight, maybe….No. Puck was the jerk of all jerks, idiot of all idiots, and had the stinkiest brain of them all. But tonight… ugh! It was so bewildering. I took out my confusion with Puck by scrubbing the wound vigorously with my washcloth, grimacing at the sharp sting. .

Finally I finished my task, and quickly washed my hair. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in the fluffiest towel. I slipped into my pajamas, then raced across the hallway, taking a giant leap into bed.

"OUCH!" I shouted (still not waking Daphne) and Puck dashed through the doorway less than a minute later, clutching his stuffed unicorn and dressed in his favorite footie pajamas. .

"Whathappenedareyouokay?" he panted, out of breath. "I heard you yelling and…" Puck blushed.

Then he finally noticed my cut. The wound had reopened.

"Crud, stinkbutt!"

Puck dragged me back into the bathroom.

"Hey! Ouch!" (He had grabbed my wounded arm)."

"What are we doing! Puck!" Ignoring my protests, Puck meticulously washed his hands, proceeding to dress my wound. I stared in wonderment. What happened to being a villain of the worst kind? Why is he acting like this? I wondered, staring at him. Had something changed about Puck in the last half hour?

Nope. Same disgusting, dirty blonde hair. Same stupid wooden sword. Same devilish glint in his eyes.

"Okay. Just try to keep that on, and it'll be fine in about a week, Sabrina." Did he just use my actual name?

"Um, thanks, I guess. And okay- I mean yes, I will. And- thanks, Puck." I stammered. I mentally kicked myself. What was wrong with me?

"No problem." He mumbled back.. Puck blushed as he extended his hand. Hesitantly, I took it.

"So, I guess this is goodnight," He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets as soon as I was standing.

"I guess this is," I replied. And without another word, the Trickster king flew back into his room.

**How was it? Was it too OOC? Thanks for reading this chapter and the next one will be out soon, if my Fanfic account is working-it's been kind of screwy recently. Don't forget, whoever can guess why I have 'master' gets a shout out! (Hint: BBC)**

**-Chloë (*vv*)**


	2. Author Note

**Dear Reader,**

**I know. This seriously sucks. I always hate it when people make the AN a whole chapter. But I have come to tell you something. Multiple somethings.**

**1) We are going to make the next chapter long. We are trying to get around 2k for the next chapter.**

**2) We really like reviews. And we need them for feedback. You can tell us how to change the story and what you do/don't like about what we are doing. All you need to do is review and we will be happy. We can even mention you (If you want) in the chapters.**

**3) Thank you for reading the story! When we wrote it, we didn't really think that we would have so many people looking at our story.**

**-Chloë (*vv*)**

**Review review review review!**


	3. School's Grimm

**Hey! It's Chloë! I'm back from a long week of school and have the next chapter. Not much else is happening and… yeah… I am at my grandparents for the weekend. Or last weekend, depending when I publish. **

**Crossed Lover, ****Cynthia Darling, ****Magic Frost, and the other anonymous guest, you are the best. For real. You ARE the BEST! Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**(If you else hasn't reviewed, then you should. We will mention you.)**

**WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! OR THE SETTING, ETC, WHATEVER!**

**-Chloë (*vv*)**

**Hi! It's Grace again! Thanks for reading the first chapter. Totally awesome, right? *dramatic hair toss* just kidding. (But not really) So, please review the first and second chapters. We would really appreciate it! P.S.- thank you soooooooooooooooo (*the so continues on into infinity*) much for reviewing! **

**- Grace (*vv*)**

"CHILDREN! Time to get up! You'll be late for school!" Granny Relda called from the kitchen. Sabrina groaned, rolling over in bed. As she roused herself, Sabrina heard pots and pans banging downstairs. Great. Another round of green pancakes and purple toast to look forward to. Daphne would be overjoyed, though.

Speaking of Daphne… Sabrina turned, gazing down at her still-snoring sister, the girl who could could sleep through World War Z. Sabrina sighed.

It was time to attempt to wake her sister. Sabrina shook her shoulder softly at first, but then more firmly as the girl continued to slumber.

Finally, Sabrina pinched her fingers together to produce the best, New York City-style cab whistle she could manage. At last, Daphne stirred.

"Uuuugh. Gosh. I'm tired! What was that for, Sabrina?" Daphne grumbled as she slowly lifted her head off of the pillow. "Sch-school… doesn't even start… for _hours_." Daphne yawned, stretching.

"Uh huh. FYI, sleepyhead, school starts in approximately…"- Sabrina pretended to check a watch- "...two and a half hours. So get yourself out of bed!" She playfully punched her sister's arm.

"Besides," Sabrina called over her shoulder as she strolled down the hall, "Granny made your favorite!"

Daphne perked up after the last comment, and soon the two girls were downstairs and munching on purple toast.

"Lieblings, we all need to be ready, and Puck still needs take a shower," Granny explained as Daphne reached for seconds. "Hurry and finish up, please. We don't want to be late for school!"

"Did I hear my name?" Puck grinned, ambling into the kitchen, "It's only seven… and school starts at 8!"

"Puck.! Just get your ugly face in the shower!" Sabrina commanded, rolling her eyes.

"And you _might _be able to snag a bite to eat, if Daphne doesn't eat all of it first," Sabrina mumbled under her breath.

"Marshmallow! You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Puck exclaimed, startling the little girl.

Daphne violently shook her head. "Of course, _I _wouldn't do that! But it looks like Sabrina's about to! Look, she already ate all the toast!" Daphne said accusingly.

"What? I did _not-_" Sabrina stopped and looked down. Sitting next to her on the table was a plate bearing the remains of a few crumbs of toast. Sabrina really had eaten all of it. "Huh. That was weird. I could swear I didn't eat that much!"

"Hah! Weirdo! Somebody _does _look a little porky today!" Puck laughed.

"And you're so much better!" Sabrina retorted. She was about to say more, but someone interrupted her.

"Leiblings!" Granny cut in. "Now is not the time. Right now, Sabrina, you just need to finish your breakfast. Puck, grab a plate and serve yourself."

"Sweet! Blue omelets and turtle sauce!" Puck exclaimed. Sabrina sighed with relief, thankful for avoiding a Puck versus Sabrina shouting match. She was to tired to deal with an argument this morning. It was just too much.

Puck's green eyes gleamed as he roughly pushed Sabrina out of the way.

"Move out of the way, Ugly, I'm coming through!" Puck patted his skinny belly. "Gotta get some good ol' protein somehow!"

"Whatever. I'm not that hungry anyway," Sabrina shrugged, and she wasn't lying. Sabrina wasn't famished in the slightest. Which was strange, considering the fact that a few minutes ago, she had been in the midst of gulping down about twenty gazillion pounds of toast.

"Liebling, are you okay?" Granny asked, her brow furrowed. "I thought you were starving!"

"Well, I had already… I'm just not hungry.," Sabrina stuttered, trying not to sound guilty.

Puck, who had been previously digging into the the turtle sauce, turned to look at her. Sabrina felt her cheeks grow warm. Of course, Puck knew she was lying. The two had known each other too long to fall for the other's lies, even if Sabrina was the Queen of Sneaks.

Sabrina's cheeks reddened.

"Please, Puck," She thought anxiously. "Please don't rat me out!" Almost as if he had heard her, Puck didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow in her direction.

Sabrina didn't want to push her luck. She abruptly stood up, her chair grating against the wooden floor. "Sabrina, liebling-" Sabrina didn't stick around to hear the rest of the sentence. She hurried out the room, still feeling Puck's gaze burning into her back. No one else seemed to notice her absence, for Granny Relda was still determined for the children to be prompt and on time for school.

"Puck, honey, we need to go to school _now_. Please finish up!"

"Fine, old lady. I'm going upstairs now. Are you _still _eating, Marshmallow?" Puck asked, his pink wings fluttering as he stood up. Daphne nodded her head.

"Imstulleatunh," Daphne mumbled through her bulging cheeks..

"What?" Granny asked.

"I said, 'I'm still eating!'" Daphne said again, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Whatever See ya, Marshmallow!" Puck said, and promptly fluttered away, his enormous wings causing a wake of destruction and overturned books. Even after he had departed, an aroma of stinky cheese and body odor still lingered in the kitchen.

Granny Relda sighed. "That boy… needs to take a bath."

As Puck flew up the stairs, he could hear faint murmured voices echoing from the hallway. One of the voices was unfamiliar, immediately piquing his curiosity. He flew faster.

Finally, Puck reached the top of the steps. At the sound of his arrival, a tall, graceful figure turned to meet him. She was pretty, with short blonde hair and creamy, porcelain skin that seemed to almost glow. She had sapphire eyes that gazed intelligently at his own, and in that moment they seemed as deep and endless as the ocean itself. Puck stared, oblivious to everything else.

But then she looked away, and her small, full lips parted into a knowing smile.

A brief pause followed, and finally Sabrina awkwardly made introductions.

"Puck, meet Tink. Tink, this is Puck."

Puck, still slightly dazed, turned the corners of his mouth up in a weak attempt at a smile. He scratched his nose, trying to act natural. Sabrina folded her arms across her chest with a 'humph' of annoyance.

"What's her problem?" Puck thought. Before he could confront her, though. Tink spoke.

"I just moved here," She informed the two. "I was with a foster family, but they...apparently didn't like me." Her voice cracked on the last few words, and Sabrina looked at her with pity. She could relate.

Before Sabrina and Daphne had found Granny Relda in Ferryport Landing, they had been living in an adoption center, constantly being bounced around to negligent, and even crazy, foster parents. It was difficult even with Daphne by her side, but Sabrina didn't think she could have done it alone. Poor Tink.

Sabrina looked at her with new eyes. Maybe Tink was a bit tougher than she let on, behind that pretty face.

"Hey, are you guys related? You look alike." Tink interrupted Sabrina's thoughts, bringing her back to the present.

"Nope. Granny adopted Puck, though. His dad died and he didn't like living with his mom," Sabrina explained, using their traditional excuse. .

"Oh.. so are you guys dating?" Tink wondered with a sly smile. .

"NO!" Puck and Sabrina shouted simultaneously jumping apart like they were burnt.

Tink giggled as the two's faces turned bright red. _Why does everyone think that?_ Sabrina thought. ..._Do we _act _like we're going out? _Sabrina shuddered. _I hope not. _She eyed Tink again. And _why is _she _being so petty? _

And then Granny called up the stairs to get in the car, it's time for school, so the conversation was over.

There was no talking in Granny's rusty old jalopy, for the car old motor engine roared like a rusty lion the whole drive. Every word had to be shouted, and even then, they were muddled and buried under the sheer noise of the decaying car, so there was no conversation. On that particular morning, though, both Sabrina and Puck were still embarrassed and annoyed, , so there was even less talking than usual. Sabrina buried her face under her long blonde hair, forcing herself not to sneak a glance at Puck. She was already embarrassed enough, and she didn't need to add any more blush to her already red cheeks. His behavior was so confusing. . "First he stares at _missperfect _TInk like she's God's gift to men," Sabrina fumed. "And now he's looking at _me _like I'm the one with problems!"

"Hey, ugly, try not to die before next period, okay?" Puck told her as they parted for first class. "You know they'll blame it on me. Even though I hate school, I don't want detention before lunch."

"Ha! I would need to save you, stink-butt! I'll be fine, though." Sabrina assured him. "See you at lunch, okay?"

"Bye!" Puck and Tink called out as they each broke off into different hallways.

"So, what's for lunch, dipwad?" Sabrina greeted Puck as she stepped into the rapidly-growing line.

"Poop casserole!" Puck crowed. "They serve the best food ever!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but still checked the menu. You never could never tell, with Puck. Finally her eyes found the date, and she sighed in relief. Normal, beef casserole.

"Good, anything is better than what Granny makes."

"Hey, guys!" Tink said as she elbowed past a tall, gawky girl "What's on the menu for today?"

"Beef-" Sabrina started to say, but Puck interrupted her.

"See, Ugly here thinks that the old lady's food is atrocious," Puck started, but Sabrina cut him short with, "Ooh! Big word!" He glared at her.

"But really, Granny likes to make...exotic...food," Sabrina said carefully. "It's like she went to each country, personally, and asked for the worst recipe they have. It's _that_ bad!" She explained.

"Yeah right! She makes AWESOME food. That old lady could make a _fortune _off of it," Puck shouted enthusiastically. "And by the way, did you bring money? I must have left mine or something…"

"I have it. Granny couldn't trust you with money, so she made me take it," Sabrina told him.

Puck scowled and stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever," He grumbled.

But then it was time to order, and soon they were hustled through the big double doors, juggling a huge plastic tray full of food. Sabrina was walking briskly towards the ketchup table, when suddenly a freckled ginger boy bumped into her into her.

"Hey!" She glared.

"Sorry!" He said, not even glancing back as he slipped away towards a table full of rowdy boys.

Sabrina shifted the slightly disorganized food back into place, still burning a hole through his back as she headed towards her table.

Puck was already sitting next to the twins, .Ally and Jill Parkwer, when she arrived. They nodded at her as a greeting, and then at Oliver when he plopped down next to her, grinning. "Hey, did you guys see the new girl?" He said in a semi- whisper. "She looks _amazing_!"

"Um…" Puck and Sabrina exchanged glances. "Well…"

But Oliver wasn't paying attention to them anymore. HIs eyes were focused on a figure behind her shoulder. "Oh. my. gosh. She's coming over here!" He crowed, no longer whispering.

"What's up!" Tink said as she set down her tray. Oliver's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Guys, this is Tink." Sabrina stated.

"Bell. I'm Tink Bell," Tink corrected. "Nice to meet you." She sat down and smiled shyly as Emery, another one of Puck's friends, purposefully seated himself next to her.

"TIME TO EAT! YES! FOOD!" Oliver shouted, momentarily distracted as he plunged into his PB&J. Sabrina smiled as she speared a piece of casserole on her fork, gently blowing on it.

"It's not that hot, Sabrina," Jill informed her. The others nodded as they downed their own casserole. ."Whatever," She shrugged, so Sabrina chomped down on the casserole in one big bite.

And fainted.

**I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFIE! Kind of just to make us update more. Sorry about that, by the way. I really wanted to work, but finals and everything makes doing anything overwhelming. Please review and thank you if you did. Just review for stuff you do or don't like, tips, even if you want a shoutout for your pet's brother's wife's uncle's birthday! JUST REVIEW! Question of the Day: If you had one superpower, what would it be?**

**-Chloë (*vv*)**

**So sorry we haven't been publishing more! I got kind of busy, like Chloë, with finals. Uugh! Oh, well. Hope you like our new chapter! And thanks to all the nice reviews we got. *SEE TOP* Aaaaand…. WE ENDED ON A CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahaha! And, don't forget, lovely readers, any problems are **_**Chloë's **_**fault. Definitely not Grace's. **

**-Grace (*vv*)**


	4. Wake up, Sabrina!

**Hey guys! Who is ready for the summer? I sure am! I finished finals on Friday, and I was SO relieved. yuussss! no more studying! No more school until my birthday! ha, ha, school starts on your birthday! Last time I asked what superpower you would have, and here are some of them:**

**Fire power**

**Shapeshifting**

**Invisibility**

**Now for this week: What is your summer anthem? (Some of mine are: Balance by Opus Orange, Dangerous by Big Data, Good Riddance by Green Day, Sing by Ed Sheeran, Sweetness by Jimmy Eat World, Paris by Magic Man 3, Feel Good Inc. by the Gorillaz, or any song by Young the Giant. I seriously have this whole list, like 180 songs long.) it's true. I've seen it.**

**-Chloë (*vv*) **

**SUMMMMMMEEEEERRRRRR! YIPPEE! **

**Sorry. I had to get that off my chest, first. Maybe we should add something about summer in the story… what do you think, Chloë? Nah, too boring And I loved all of your superpowers, guys! Chloë included some of the most popular ones above. More like the ONLY ones. lolol As for the summer anthem question, I looove No Light, No light by Florence and the Machines, and Cough Syrup by Young the Giant. Just like I said. And Mind over Matter What do you like? **

**-Grace (*vv*)**

There was total silence. Puck was the first to stir, snapping into action.

"_No one touch her. _Jill, get Daphne. Oliver, throw out the rest of that casserole," Puck ordered as he tenderly picked up the girl he had once called ugly.

Her limp hair swayed as Puck carried her out of the cafeteria, his stony expression and clenched teeth met by whispers and slack- jawed students. Stares followed him out the cafeteria doors, and down the grimy hallway. But it didn't distract him, not now. Puck calmly looked forward, dauntless in his task. Abruptly, Sabrina stirred in his arms, groaning quietly.

"Just hold on," Puck murmured "We're almost there, 'Brina."

Daphne gasped when she saw the limp figure in Puck's arms. "Wha- what happened to her? Sabrina?"

"Call Granny," Puck ignored her question. "Tell her that Sabrina's...sick."

The little girl was shocked into silence. She hastily dialed the number, glancing over at Puck's hard, emotionless face as the phone rang. .

"_What happened to _him?" She wondered. Granny answered the phone on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She said in a warm, lilting tone.

"Granny, something's wrong with Sabrina. I don't know what happened, but she looks really pale, and she's...asleep? Fainted?"

Granny's tone changed abruptly at the news, speaking in a brusque, almost professional tone. "How long has she been in this state?"

"I don't know. Puck just brought her into the front office -wait- he just said this happened about ten minutes ago- hey, go away, Puck! _I'm _talking to Granny right now!- Um, what was that, Granny?"

Relda sighed. Talking to her granddaughters could be so difficult sometimes, even in the midst of an emergency. "Please, let me talk to Puck, liebling," She said in the most soothing tone she could manage. "He has some information I need."

Daphne protested, but Puck managed to wrestle the phone away from her fumbling fingers.

"What do you need to know?"

His tone surprised her. It was so… sharp. Efficient. Urgent. Relda pondered the words, then shook her head. Nothing was quite right.

Then she refocused. Her granddaughter was in trouble! This was no time to think about synonyms!

"Did you notice anything unusual happen? In the lunch line maybe? Did she look shaky before she fainted?"

The other end of the line was quiet before he replied. "No, it was almost instantaneous. She just took a bite of casserole, then keeled over and fainted."

The casserole! It must have been poison.! But no, it couldn't be. Chef Darcy was a dear friend of Relda's. Why would he ever do such a thing to her _granddaughter?_ No, it couldn't be him. But then who was it?

"Puck, honey, this is very important. Did she have any contact with someone before she… got sick?" Puck mulled the question over before he responded.

Puck mulled the question over before he responded. "Not that I can remember… wait! No, it can't be. I thought..." The line was quiet again. Puck steeled his nerves before he spoke. Their friendship would fly right out the window if Puck did this… but Sabrina was on the line. Wouldn't he risk everything to save _her?_

"Yes, I think she did touch one person before she fainted… Tink. Tink Bell. You know, the girl you adopted? She came here _to poison Sabrina_. I'm sure of it. Can Daphne just go back to class? "

"Okay… Yes, let her go back. I'm at Briar's right now, but I'll be home when you arrive. Just take her here. We'll think of something." Granny sighed. "We always do." .

"Bye."

"Goodbye, Puck."

And with that, Puck rushed outside, ignoring protests from Daphne and the receptionist.

"Go back to class, Daphne!" He called over his shoulder as pink-streaked wings sprang from his shoulder blades.

Puck flew away before she could protest, so Daphne, tight lipped, sullenly walked through the office doors.

Behind her, the receptionist sat, frozen, squinting at the horizon.

"I drank too much coffee this morning," She muttered under her breath.

Sabrina shivered in her sleep as icy wind whipped through her hair.

"Shh," Puck whispered, cradling her closer to his body. "We're close now." His wings flapped frantically, cutting through gusts of air like it was soft cheese. "You'll be okay. The old lady will help you"

After what seemed like ages, Puck gently landed in front of the wooden porch, and then practically ran towards the old woman anxiously awaiting his arrival.

'What's the matter with her?" He asked abruptly. "Can you fix her? _Now?" _

Granny felt Sabrina's forehead and winced. Despite the cold afternoon, she was burning with temperature.

Relda frowned. _This _wasn't what she expected. It was unlike anything she had seen before.

"I don't know what it is. I thought it was poison, but it would have to be extremely powerful or dangerous to cause _this_. it's not like her parents. But, it may have the same cure," Relda added doubtfully.

Puck gaped openly. "You mean I have to-" His face changed colors rapidly, purple as a plum, then to a bright crimson. A blush soon covered his face.

"I have to-kiss her?" He gasped.

"It might work." Granny said. "And, remember, she did it for you!"

Puck pondered his choices. Sabrina, or his dignity? It was a tough choice.

"Fine!" He finally snapped. "In her room. Just like in some goody-goody fairy tale. Might as well do it properly!"

Granny smiled in spite of herself. He was still, after all, a twelve- year old boy.

"I can bring some food for you and Sabrina, when she wakes up. I have frog noodle leftovers," Granny offered, but Puck shook his head.

"Bring a PB&J or something. She likes normal food, um, when she's sick." He added, trying not to insult the old lady.

Granny nodded, and Puck started his trek to Sabrina's room.

Puck gently set her on the double bed when he arrived, the mattress groaning under her weight. He started to lean over her, lips puckered, but then stopped.

_Hmmm…Maybe I should turn into a frog. _Puck thought and grinned. _Ha! Or a spider. Wouldn't that be interesting when she wakes up! _

But then he resentfully shook his head and sighed. Better not. When she woke up, she might have a heart attack and die, or just kill him. Then he would've gone to all that trouble for nothing.

So, for the second time, he leaned over Sabrina's still face. Puck tilted her head towards his, his hand brushing her soft blonde hair. It smelled like strawberries. Puck could hear the grandfather clock ticking downstairs. He could feel the scratchy, worn bedsheet under his legs. He listened to Granny Relda's tuneless humming, could hear her padded footsteps as she moved about the kitchen. All of Puck's senses were alert as he tilted his head towards Sabrina's.

Puckered lips, closed eyes, Puck gently lowered his head until his nose was touching Sabrina's, and then until their lips met each other. _Eeeeewwww, _Puck thought. But strangely, it wasn't disgusting. He would never admit it, but actually enjoyed that kiss.

Puck raised his head, hopes high. But then his heart fell.

She hadn't woken up.

**Sorry! I really like cliffhangers, because they make us update faster. (I mean, really. The time in between the first and second chapters was forever!) If there is anything wrong with the chapter, then tell us. Don't forget to review! (THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU HAVE, AND KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK GUYS!)**

**-Chloë (*vv*)**

**Hi guys! Thanks for sticking to our story! Maybe this chapter was a cliffhanger…? I don't know...but still! Reviewers, thanks, guys! People who haven't reviewed, you're awesome, too! Next chapter will be GREAT. (I think. Ahem, if Chloë cooperates. ;)) **

**-Grace**


	5. Author Note (BIG DEAL GUYS)

**Hey guys, it's me. So... Grace has to go to a camp for TWO MORE WEEKS and she won't be able to edit it and everything, so we probably won't update for a while. I am SO sorry. I am working really hard on it, so it will probably be extra long when we DO publish. Okay? Okay.**

**-Love from Chloë (*vv*)**


End file.
